


Pisces

by yanrenist



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Make out scenes, Song Inspired, smoking weed, solo artist xukun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrenist/pseuds/yanrenist
Summary: A look into the life of solo artist Xukun and his college boyfriend Zhengting based of the song “pisces by jimmy prime”





	Pisces

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend ladan it was her idea and all. I recommend listening to the song Pisces while reading it https://itunes.apple.com/ca/album/pisces/1218212302?i=1218212312

**_“I’m so focused on the money that it drive me crazy, need to go for a drive in that blue Mercedes.”_ **

  
  
  


Xukun slams his fist against the desk in front of him, frustrated at the lack of progress he’s making with his new track. The rising solo artist just released his second album a week ago, but is already back in the studio working on his next one. Leaving little to no room for rest. Xukun’s been chasing after his dream for years. Finally he’s reaping the rewards of his success, but it’s not enough.  _ It’s never enough _ . He wants more, to climb higher on the charts, to climb higher in the industry. He wants to become a household name, and he’ll stop at nothing to accomplish it.

 

The frustrated male has locked himself up in his studio for 3 days now with little outside contact. Even to his boyfriend waiting for him at home. Xukun has always insisted he needs his space when working on his music, but his usual method is getting him nowhere.

 

“I’m so fucking tired of this shit. I’ve been working on it for days now and it’s just trash,” Xukun rants to himself angrily.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he hears a voice that sounds a lot like Zhengting‘s, his voice telling him to take a break. He considers his options, and decides to heed the advice of the voice.

 

“A break sounds like heaven right about now. I need some fresh air. I’m going for a drive,” the male muses to himself.

 

It’s late in the evening, going on 1am, when Xukun finally leaves his studio, locking it behind him and walking to the underground parking lot. His blue Mercedes car is the only one left in lot. Everyone else in the building his studio is located at long gone. He had purchased his car with his first check from his debut album, proud of finally earning his own money.

 

Xukun unlocks his car making a “beep” noise that echoes through the empty lot. He climbs in, puts on his seatbelt, revs up the car engine, turning his radio on so loud that it vibrates through the Mercedes, and pulls out of the lot. 

  
  
  
  


**_“Inebriated, my bitch a trip, she(he) always want that ash, just like she(he) Jamaican.”_ **

  
  
  


The loud bass of the music playing over the speakers thrums through the condo. There’s people everywhere stumbling all over the first floor of the condo, all drunk and high. There’s others grinding all over one another on the dance floor, practically having sex with their clothes still on their wobbling bodies. 

 

The hosts of the party, Xukun and Zhengting, are nowhere to be found while their friends and guests are busy partying. The couple retreated to the balcony some time ago because Zhengting had complained about needing some air.

 

Ironic -- seeing as the air surrounding the balcony smells of weed, courtesy of the two boyfriends. Zhengting is perched on Xukun’s lap inhaling from their third shared blunt. He leans in connect his lips to Xukun, passing the smoke between their lips. Xukun pulls him closer, pressing their lips harder together, smoke clouding their heads, tongues licking into each other’s mouths. Xukun can taste the residual taste of the martini Zhengting had drank previously on his tongue. 

 

Xukun kisses him like he can’t get enough, hands squeezing his waist, hips, ass and thighs. Zhengting pulls back moaning out loud from the heightened pleasure running through his body due to the high of the weed. 

 

Zhengting can’t hold back the little whines coming out of his mouth as Xukun leaves kisses on his neck. Teeth scraping lightly along the length of Zhengting’s neck sending shivers up his spine.  

  
  
  
  


**_“I can’t take her(him) nowhere she(he) always keep me waiting”_ **

  
  
  
  


“Zhengting hurry the fuck up we’re going to be late,” Xukun calls out to his boyfriend, taking his sweet time getting dressed in their bedroom.

 

“Calm down, babe, I’m almost done,” Zhengting replies, sounding much less worried than his waiting boyfriend.

 

The couple are headed for  _ Club Mask  _ where Xukun’s company is holding his album release party. Although currently the star of the night and his date are running late due to said dates’ lack of time management skills. 

 

Every time they have somewhere to attend together, Xukun always arrives late because Zhengting takes forever getting ready, even when he starts getting ready before Xukun. 

 

Xukun glances at his watch, sighing to himself. He hates being late. Xukun’s prepared to urge his boyfriend out of their room again, when the other male comes strutting down the stairs. Zhengting is dressed in light washed jeans ripped at the thighs, long sleeved black silk crop top, black suede ankle boots with the silver choker Xukun bought him laying on his neck along with, his half of their couple ring on his finger. Zhengting’s hair is lightly curled, strands falling in front of his eyes, eyes rimmed with smoky shadows and silver liner, lips glossed with his favorite strawberry scented red lip gloss.

 

Xukun is at a loss for words at the sight of his boyfriend, looking absolutely gorgeous. “Cat got your tongue, babe? I thought you said we were late. Why are you just standing there?” Zhengting teases with a smirk. 

 

“You- Are you trying to kill me? Or send me to jail?” Xukun spits out, snapping out of his daze.

 

Zhengting pouts at him looking way too innocent for someone who’s well aware of what he’s doing, “Now why would I want to do that to my boyfriend?”

 

Xukun steps forward into Zhengting’s space, wrapping his arms around the other man's bare waist. “Don’t play dumb with me, sweetheart, you know I don’t like when people stare at you. And with this getup, I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself. I’ll be snapping at anyone who gets too close.”

 

“Mhm, well that sounds like you a problem, doesn’t it, babe?” Zhengting retorts, pulling away from Xukun. 

 

“Let’s go, chart topper, we’re late for your celebration, after all,” Zhengting calls out as he grabs his keys, ready to leave their apartment to his stunned boyfriend.

  
  
  


**_“If I don’t give a fuck tell me how that make you feel”_ **

  
  
  


“Professor Zhang says if I keep practicing. it’s highly possible that I’ll get the dance solo at the university’s pride festival”

  
  


“Xukun? Xukun?! Are you even listening to me?”, Zhengting calls out irritated at the lack of attention he’s getting.

 

“Hm what was that babe?”, Xukun responds glancing up from his phone.

 

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past 10 minutes but you all you care about is your stupid phone”, Zhengting spits out, “Who the fuck are you even texting?”

 

“Oh I’m sorry about that babe I didn’t mean to ignore you. I just had to reply to that message real quick”, Xukun says in an attempt to soothe the angered male.

 

“Tell me who you were texting. Is it Zhangjing?”, Zhengting demands refusing to swayed.

 

Xukun sighs, running his fingers through his hair, “Yes it’s Zhangjing but it’s not what you’re thinking.”

 

“Are you cheating on me with him?? Is that why you’ve been so off with me this whole week? You’re cheating on me I can’t fucking believe this”, Zhengting says hysterically.

 

“Sweetheart calm down please. I’d never cheat on you. I was just texting him to confirm when he could come into the studio and, record a track for me”, Xukun explains.

 

“Don’t lie to me Xukun. You’ve been talking to him almost every day now. I know how you get when you’re interested in-“, Zhengting’s speech is cut off by Xukun pulling him into a kiss.

 

Xukun firmly grasping Zhengting’s jaw as he molds his lips harder against his. Zhengting melts into the kiss almost instantly, hands gripping onto Xukun’s shoulders. They’re kissing intensely, tongues licking into each other’s mouth, like they’re trying to devour the other. 

 

Zhengting whimpers feeling the stings of pain from Xukun nipping harshly on his lips. Xukun pauses his nibbles to pepper kisses along Zhengting’s jawline. Leaving little blooming red bites along his path. Xukun presses Zhengting down onto the couch, crawling on top of him as he continues his ministrations. 

 

Zhengting’s whines filling their living room, as Xukun grazes his teeth, and lips on his sensitive collarbones.

 

“K-kun mor-“, Zhengting’s pleading is cut off my the sound of Xukun’s phone ringing.

 

“I’ve got to take this”, Xukun excuses himself, moving off his boyfriend, as he checks the caller id.

 

“Don’t please can’t it wait while we continue what you started”, Zhengting insists, batting his eyelashes, fingers slowly unbuttoning the others male’s shirt.

 

Xukun lightly pushes Zhengting off, “I’m sorry babe it’s urgent.”

 

Zhengting sits up from where he was laying on the couch, “More important than me?”, he questions irritated.

 

“No you know nothing’s more important than you”, Xukun starts off. 

 

“Except your music”, Zhengting states drily.

 

“Look can we talk about this after? I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get back ok?”, Xukun offers hoping to appease his short tempered boyfriend.

 

“Whatever”, Zhengting retorts getting off the couch and storming off to the bedroom.

  
  
  


**_“Yeah tell me how you really feel”_ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter @yuehuanantion


End file.
